Body Heat
by SisCo Kid
Summary: Fillmore is a professional person by nature. So naturally when he starts lusting after his partner in crime at X highschool. Fillmore pushes her away as a friend and makes things professional. Will Fillmore allow the girl of his dream to slip away?
1. Chapter 1

SisCoKid: A long time ago somebody asked me to do a Fillmore fic of this nature. Well, I have the time now and I always keep my word. WARNING! There will be rather mature content later on in the fic. I will put a warning when it is needed.

I changed the rating because I have been coming by much more mature fic then mine that are still rated T.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1

0-0-0-0

Fillmore shot up in his bed, waking with a start. Sweating coated his heavily breathing body. He rested his face in his hands. 'That dream again.' He slowly wiped the sweat off his face before picking the sleep out of his eyes and reaching for his glasses. It was still dark outside. How much sleep had he got? He put his glasses on and looked at his digital clock. It read 3:36 a.m.

Fillmore groaned as he threw his sheets off and swung his feet of the bed. Once his feet found his slippers, he stood up. Standing at the height of 6'2 with a body athletes begged for. Time had done Fillmore good. Especially in a department downstairs and it was showing. Poking out of the hole in the front of his boxers. Little Fillmore had absolutely loved his racy dream. It loved all the racy dreams Fillmore had been plagued with for the past year.

Which would obviously mean that Fillmore enjoyed them as well. One could not physically react to something in their sleep with out mentally yearning for it. But of course our hero denies himself of desiring such dirty pleasures. Not of anyone, especially not his partner in crime for the past six years.

'Ingrid.' Fillmore's friend, who had been falling asleep, woke right back up as the image of her fluttered through his mind.

Fillmore face/palmed.

"Damn it." He muttered.

0-0-0-0

Closing the front door, Fillmore set out across the lawn to his car. Throughout the years, Fillmore's outfit had remained practical. The only difference was the addition of a brown jacket for the weather.

He got to his car and stopped. 'Maybe I'll walk.' It wouldn't kill him and there was no chance of him being late. School didn't start until eight and it was barely four in the morning. Besides, there are a few things he wants to think about before ansorbing himself in the safety patrol business.

Fillmore made it to the side walk and started for the school.

X High. He was a senior there. Still as big a participant in the safety patrol as ever. Delinquent and drug dealers alike feared his name. So naturally he had been the first pick to take Vallejo's position as X high commissioner this year. but he politely declined the offer and Tehama became X Highs new commissioner. truth be told, he had wanted that position. He knew that he was the best for it. But one factor held him back, one person.

Ingrid Third, his partner.

Fillmore stopped and watched a raccoon pillage a near by trash can for a moment before resuming his trek.

Something happened between them in the midst of junior year. He had subconsciously crossed some invisible line. The explosion of raging teenage hormones didn't help matters much. The changes he made were subtle at first. Like he stopped calling her just to talk. But as the year progress, he drifted them further and further apart. Soon they didn't hangout on weekends, followed closely by during the week after school. Eventually, even though they had the same lunch period, they didn't eat together.

The only thing that kept them together was their partnership. But sadly even that was starting to get strained. It seemed Ingrid had filed for a partner change. It didn't surprise him, but it hurt just the same. She was a damn good partner.

Fillmore's body shivered with excitement at the thought of his lady partner, even if the thoughts weren't good. And here's where the problem lies. The smell of lavender that lingered around her body. Those lush pink lips. He would often find himself fantasying about them when he should be listening to what she had to say. Those emerald green eyes. How he wish he could just take time out of his day to stare into them, no talking, just observing the beauty of them.

Her body was another story entirely. First there was her ghetto booty that he had contemplating grabbing from time to time. Beautiful legs that had been sculptured to perfection from all the running over the years. He found them to be awful distracting when he was running behind her as they chased a low life. Her chest was rather flat, but he didn't mind. Fillmore was an ass man. Besides her smooth stomach made up for that. To top it all off was her milky white complexion, which contrasted with her beautiful noir locks of hair...

Fillmore willed himself to compress the dirty thoughts of her. Little Fillmore was getting a little too excited in his pants.

Strangely enough, other than Ingrid he didn't have these problems. No other girl set off such a powerful sexual reaction from him. No other girl played the roll of the lover in his dreams. No other girl made him so damn frustrated!

Fillmore didn't like lusting over his partner, his former best friend. It wasn't profession, not at all.

So last year when this all started. he figured, the less he was around her, the less his sexual drive for her would be. Which didn't turn out to be so. It seemed his want of her increased the more they were separated. The past summer being a testament of his will to live. He survived though, ironically enough only the thought of seeing her when school started kept him sane.

As much as he tried to distance himself from Ingrid, he found that he couldn't. Not completely at least. His opportunity had been with the commissioner offer. Commissioners didn't have partners.

But he couldn't...

He couldn't because...

Because he needed her. He needed her like a plant needed the sun, or a cow needed grass. She was a poison he took daily. Knowing full well the consequences. The dreams her presence would create later on while he slept. That voice like honey to him, no other sound so pleasing on his ears. Those eyes that used to be able to read him like a book. He didn't leave a lot to be observed as of lately though. Oh what time had done to him.

Fillmore turned the lock to the safety patrol room, only to discovery it was already unlocked. "What the?"

He opened the door.

"Ingrid?"

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: LOL. Sorry. I just had to put ghetto booty in one of my fics. Just one of those personal pointless goals you set up for no reason other than your own pleasure. Anyways, tell me if you liked it. It might take me while to update it. I'm juggling about four fics at the moment. Anyway...this was pretty much the introduction. the story sets off next chapter.


	2. chapter 2

SisCoKid: I'm just trying to crank out as much of my work as I can before I leave for school next Thursday. Lord knows how busy I'm going to be.

Queen S of Randomness 016: Thanks and here's your update.

The-New-Nightingale: Oh no, I would never let that happen because I will force it into the pile of fics that get left after the second chapter! MUWAHAHAHA!

Thanks for the reviews. Now enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2

0-0-0-0

Ingrid Third sat at her desk in the safety patrol office. Pictures upon pictures of evidence laid sprawled out across her desk. She didn't need to look at them anymore, so she started to reorganize them in a pile. Photograph memory was her ace in the fight against crime at X High.

The sound of the door opening had Ingrid looked up for a fleeting second, before concentrating on her pile again. No threat, it was just Fillmore.

"Ingrid?"

Ingrid didn't bother looking up. Not like the new Fillmore cared for conversation with her anyway. The new Fillmore wanted nothing to do with her. It was hard to distinguish when exactly the old Fillmore disappeared because at first the changes were minor. But she had the whole summer break to think about it. Ingrid had made connections throughout her years at X High, but her only true friend was Fillmore. Her summer had been a long and lonely one.

She spent a majority of her time thinking about her lost friend. She had pin pointed the exact time he started separating himself from her. It started in the halls at school, he wouldn't stop by and talk at her locker anymore. Soon he stopped calling her. These things went unnoticed to her back then. But then he stopped visiting her house all together. The same person who used to virtually live at her house, just stopped coming. This worried her greatly, so she called Miss Fillmore. Mrs. Fillmore told her that there was nothing to worry about, he was just spending his time alone in his room. "Give him time." She said. Well Ingrid gave him time and things just got worse.

He stopped eating at the lunch table with her. If she walked up to the same group of people he was talking with then he would walk away. Virtually anywhere she was, he wasn't. It was as if she was the plague in his eyes.

That's why it came as a big surprise when he turned down the offer to become X Highs commissioner. Wouldn't he jump at a reason not to be her partner anymore? This had lit up a hope in her heart. Hope that the old Fillmore was returning and things would go back to the way they used to be. Give her a life again.

But it was already the third week of school and things were the same, if not worse. He was barely even a partner anymore. It was only a title, there was no substance behind it. So even though it was hard, she filed for a partner change.

It was just too painfully. Could he possible image how much pain he was putting her through; the void he had created in her life. She wasn't even allowed to get over him because every day she was reminded about him. The shell of her friend, the best thing that ever happened to her...

Had changed into the worse thing.

"Fillmore." Ingrid greeted. There were no more good mornings, or hey how ya doing. They greeted each other by name and that's only if Fillmore felt like it. Never mind goodbyes, or farewells. When one left the other, they left in silence. This is how the new Fillmore liked to do things with her. Detached with no emotion.

She watched Fillmore out of the corner of her eye as he walked to hang up his jacket, then head over and to sit at his desk. He rubbed his eyes then leaned back and shut them. She assumed he was taking a nap.

'Fine. Don't come see if I need any help. No surprise there.'

She finally got done restacking all the photos. "What are partners for?"

"What was that?" Fillmore sat up straight in his chair as he glanced over at her.

She held up her stack of evidence. "Nothing. I'm just having a hard time with this case."

Fillmore raised an eyebrow. "What case?"

'The old Fillmore would of known what case I was working on. Partners usually work on the same cases together.' "The welcome back Bar Bu Cue case." Ingrid said.

"The punch spiking?" Fillmore questioned.

Ingrid nodded. Wondering if she would have to ask, or if he would actually offer his help.

"Oh." Fillmore said with a shrug. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out some papers, then reached back in and grabbed a pencil.

Ingrid rolled her eyes, it was becoming a habit for her around him. "Can you come over here and help me?"

Ingrid observed as his mannerisms suddenly changed. He dropped his pencil as his body stiffened. All this and he wasn't trying hard to hide the frown on his face. "...sure."

Ingrid truly didn't understand. He acted the same way every time he was forced to be around her. Like he was restraining himself from running away. Was she truly that unbearable to be around?

Fillmore pushed his chair back and made the short trek from his desk to hers, all of this at a snails paste of course. He came to a stopped behind her. Now if things had been the way they used to, she would of gladly helped him out, by picked up the most important bits of evidence and handing them to him. But there was an anger inside of her, that was steadily growing towards her partner. So instead of try and make things easier for him, all she did was scatter the pictures out on her desk. She had a very passive aggressive way of doing things.

She watched Fillmore as he slowly, cautiously leaned over and put a hand on her desk to support him as he got a closer look at the pictures. She noted how uneven his breathes were. After a few minutes, she noticed the dazed look in his eyes.

"You alright there." She raised an eyebrow. "Fillmore?"

He stumbled back startled. He resembled a deer in headlights.

He seemed to noticed her look. "I uh...its a bit too early for me. Fell asleep for a moment there."

Ingrid nodded. "Okay."

Fillmore walked back over to his desk and reached into a different drawer. He pulled out a ring of keys.

Without a word, he began to leave. She figured he was going to sleep in the nurses office until school started.

But he stopped. She watched a bit taken back as he turned and gave her an indescribable look. He seemed to be struggling with something to say.

"Yes Fillmore." Ingrid pushed him along, a twinge of hope shining in her heart.

"Partner change?" Fillmore asked with a shielded voice.

Ingrid nodded. "You understand, right?"

A surge of emotions rushed through her heart as Fillmore seemed to struggle with what to say next. 'Fight for me, fight to keep me. Come back to me Fillmore. Be mine again.' She practically screamed in her head. Sadly the surge of hope came to a crashing stop when his face returned to a set frown. "Yea...I understand."

He abruptly turned and left the room.

Whatever hope there was for the return of her old friend completely shattered.

Tears streamed silently down her face as she lowered her head onto her desk.

0-0-0-0

There were a lot of things Cornelius Fillmore had to think about at the moment. But his mind refused to think, it was numb and no longer possessed the power of thought. All he felt like doing was going home and going back to bed.

Hearing about the partner change from Tehama was like a mosquito bite compared to getting the information from its source.

Ingrid Third.

His partner no more.

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: Until next time faithful readers.


	3. Chapter 3

SisCoKid: So I'm sort of back. I've finally gotten the hang of college.....sort of. My main focus will be school, so my updates will be very random. I also have other stories to update as well, so just keep an eye out. I haven't forgot about this one.

Amorye: Yea, I really need to brush up on my editing skills. I used to have someone to do that for me, but we've lost touch.

Drottningu: Glad you think so.

4nim3BBfr34k: I also have a love for Fillmore. Its at the top of my list next to Teen Titans. I'll try harder at the updating thing.

Filling is my life: I totally agree. This fandom needs way more fics.

flower391169: I'm working on it. Dont worry.

SayuriShizuka: Well, you dont have to wait any longer.

SithKnight-Galen: You know what? Your pretty awesome! I write a fic of a different fandom and you still read it.

Thank you.

The Stubborns also has an update on the way.

Queen S of Randomness 016: Sorry about not updating soon. I'll try harder now.

Quirky-Misty: Hmmm....Your questions will be answered...eventually. LOL!

Mystakenidentity: Hehehe. About that updating soon thing. Oops!

LM1991: Waalaaa!

halloweenbaby: Thank you.

spamisthename: Wait no longer!

Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3

0-0-0-0

Cornelius Fillmore sat at his desk with the look of a man with purpose. A man who knew no limits, a man.....asleep? Other officers in the room whispered among themselves, taking quick glances at the slumbering officer. This wasn't just your everyday officer either. This was Cornelius Fillmore. The Fillmore, taking a nap mid shift.

"FILLMORE!"

The room grew deathly silent. Nobody noticed Tehama leave her office because all attention was on Fillmore.

"Is he sleeping!?!" Tehama asked incredulously.

An Asian boy with red highlights at the ends of his short bangs timidly raised his hand.

"What?" Tehama asked.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"He is asleep. Is that not what you just asked?"

Tehama glared at him as she walked over to Fillmore's desk.

Fillmore slept with his head propped up on his hand. If he had been the productive Fillmore of Vallejo's day, Tehama wouldn't of minded him getting a little shut eye here and there, but that was most certainly not the case here. The Fillmore that slept before her now was but a ghost of the great officer that once used to run the halls in the name of the safety patrol. She didn't understand why, but that Fillmore was no more.

"Fillmore!" Tehama yelled, slamming her hand on his desk.

As he woke, Fillmore's hand slipped from his face and his head banged against his desk. Laughter erupted from the surrounding room, but everyone was silenced by a glare from Tehama.

Fillmore lifted his head off his desk and gently began to poke the tiny bump on his head. "Dang." He muttered under his breath.

Tehama rolled her eyes. "Okay Fillmore. Enough's enough, hand over your belt please."

Fillmore glanced up. Finally realizing that it was probably Tehama that woke him up. "You could of shook me ya know."

"I'm serious Fillmore."

Fillmore leaned back in his chair with a smile. "No, I think your joking. You have to be. I mean, come on! This place would fall apart with out me and you know it."

Tehama glared a Fillmore. "This place has been going on. You haven't tackled a serious case since this semester started. And don't try pulling the difficulties of a partner switch because Ingrid has doubled her performance as a patrol officer. She's picking up all the slack you leave behind and more."

"She got a good partner!" Fillmore exclaimed as he stood to match Tehamas glare.

Tehama sighed. "Fillmore. What's your partners name?"

Fillmore was completely caught off guard. He looked over and shared an awkward look with the Asian teen in the desk next to him. Depression filled the Asian teen as he realized his partner of a month and a half didn't even know his name.

'Man. I feel sort of bad.' Fillmore returned to glaring at Tehama. "Isn't that something you should know already? And here you are pointing fingers at me for not doing my job."

It was Tehamas time to be caught off guard. She glanced over at the Asian teen for a second. He caught the look and plunged into an even deeper depression. It was bad enough that his partner didn't know his name, but the freaking commissioner as well? He was beginning to doubt that anybody knew his name.

"What are you talking about! Of course I know his name. I'm just trying to see if you have bothered with common formalities."

Fillmore did not voice his suspicion of Tehamas knowledge. Instead he began to slowly lean forward with his eyes averted to the extreme left. He then slowly leaned back.

"His name is-" "Fillmore please!" Tehama rolled her eyes. "Hand it over."

"You'll need me soon enough." Fillmore grumbled under his breath. He reached under his jacket and unbuckled his belt.

"Not with that attitude we wont." Tehama replied. She reached and took the orange belt from Fillmore's hands.

Fillmore picked up his back pack and turned to leave, but Tehama stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

"Fillmore, you know how much I don't want to do this, but you've left me with little choice." She squeezed his shoulder. "I'm your friend first and I hope you figure things out soon because I would love to have the old Fillmore back."

Fillmore nodded. "Thanks."

0-0-0-0

It was lunch period for Ingrid Third and she ate alone. Even though she was very popular within the safety patrol, she lacked any true friends. There was her partner Daniel, but they hardly talked about anything that didn't have to do with work. Sure he'd make a joke here and there, but they were always related with a case, or somebody within the patrol. Everyone else in the patrol couldn't seem to see her as Ingrid. They saw her as the Third, a crime solving machine.

At that moment her thoughts betrayed her. Thoughts of her old partner filled her head. The only person who had ever been her friend. Somebody who she could talk with for hours, talking about pretty much anything. Back when they were still friend, she never had to face a problem alone and neither did he. They always worked things out together. As much as a team in friendship as they were in the safety patrol. But that was no more.....

More often than she would like, she found her self missing him. Missing the lack of stress with him around. Missing the second pair of eyes that were just as keen as her with nit picking through evidence.

She thought the switch would make things easier, but almost the opposite happened.

'Oh no! I'm doing it again.' Ingrid picked up her tray and got up.

She had to find something to do. She had to distraught herself some how.

A brown haired boy with blue eyes and a impish face had been walking up to the table where Ingrid previously sat. Now he was jogging to catch up to her. Ingrid was a fast walker.

"Hey, have you heard the news?" He asked once he finally caught up with her.

Ingrid slowed her pace. "What news?"

"Its about your old partner." Daniel studied Ingrid's face, wondering all too late if this was the way to tell her the news. Word around the patrol was that there used to be something between the two.

"What about him." She asked with a monotone, but her eyes betrayed her voice. They were intense with curiosity.

Daniel observed this. "He's no longer on the force. Tehama just laid him off."

0-0-0-0

The Fillmore family sat at the dining room table eating dinner. Fillmore observed his parents silence. He ate his food slowly waiting for one or the other to start question him. They must of some how learned about him being laid off the force. He caught his mother throwing his father a look. His eyes didn't miss much these days. Hours upon hours of examining evidence and interrogating people made sure of that.

Mr. Fillmore cleared his voice. Fillmore laid his silverware down and gave his father his full attention.

"Fillmore, we've heard some disturbing news today. Son, how did you get fired from the safety patrol? I thought that's what you lived for?" His father asked.

Fillmore shrugged and looked up towards the ceiling. "I have more important things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"Dad, I'm a senior in high school. I should be concentrating on getting into the top criminal justice school in the state. Not worrying about the petty crimes that go on at a high school. Its just an activity anyways. Its not like my grades are falling, or I'm missing school."

Mrs. Fillmore glared at her son. "First Ingrid, now the force. Whose to say your grades aren't next? Fillmore, your isolating yourself from everything you love and its killing us!"

Fillmore stared at his mother with shock. It had been a long time since she raised her voice at him. He also didn't know that they knew about Ingrid. "How did you know about Ingrid?"

Mrs. Fillmore smile sadly at her son. "Honey, she came over here all the time over the summer asking how you were doing."

Fillmore narrowed his eyes. He never knew that. "I'll be in my room."

Fillmore's parents held hands as their son left the room.

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: Until next time.


	4. In her mind

SisCoKid: Man! I totally thought that I already uploaded this chapter way back in August. I actually dont know why it wasn't uploaded back then. Anywho, by the time I realized this, Chapters 5 was done and I was writing chapter 6. Sadly, I had long since deleted chapter 4 off my computer, but I remembered most of it and worked from there.

Thanks for the patience and reviews.

disclaimer: I own nothing.

chapter 4

0-0-0-0

'Thats three down. Wonder how many more cases I can crack today.' Ingrid sat all alone at her desk in the safety patrol office. It was after hours and she wasn't in the mood to go home, there wasn't much to do there anyway. But if she stayed here, she could keep busy until they kicked her out. This was actually quite fun for her. Well, as fun as life gets when you don't have any close friends. These were all just the throw away cases that the patrol usually wouldn't bother with because the size of the school and the number of problems it generates. Ingrid worked through them though, she had a thing against stuff being tossed to the side, things that are deemed not important. It struck too close to home with her.

Ingrid rubbed her temple. This wasn't as relaxing as it usually was. She pushed the giant stack of pictures, and folders to the side and rested her head on her desk. It helped slightly, but the problem wasn't physical. It was something inside of her that longed for a person who was running further and further away. In the beginning, it was only a small hole in her stomach. She could ignore the awkward feeling of unease. Time went on and things became worse, the hole grew bigger. Now the hole was her entire body. Ingrid didn't like the hole. It made her feel empty and sick. Fillmore abandoning her felt like a person with one leg getting their cane snatched out of their hand. Thats how her relationship with Fillmore was. He was the first friend she ever made and a lasting one. She tested the waters and decided to put her full weight on him. He proved to be more than trustworthy, he did more than support her, he picked her up and carried her around. Then without notice or warning of any sort, he dropped her, leaving her to do it all alone.

She rolled her head over and glanced at his old desk.

She never thought to see if he was leaning on her. She was just so lost in their friendship that she never checked. It never occurred to her that he would not be there. She just figured it in. She even thought they would go to the same college together, but whats the point of going to the same college if hes against breathing the same air as her. Why had she been so foolish back then? It should of been obvious that very few highschool friends end up going to the same college. It hurts to think that all she was to him was a highschool friend.

Ingrid chuckled into her desk.

She still was foolish actually. Otherwise her life wouldn't be so sucky right now. Otherwise, his being laid off wouldn't of mattered at all.

0-0-0-0

_After hearing the news from Daniel at lunch, Ingrid made her way straight to Tehama's office. She didn't bother knocking, she didn't need to. There were few officers with such a privilege._

_Tehama hadn't changed the office much since Vallejos days. Across from the door her desk was placed with two chairs in front of it for visitors to sit. Tehama only changed the chairs to make them more relaxing and a few pictures here and there._

_"I've been expecting you." Tehama said with out looking up from her work. Ingrid walked across the room and made herself comfortable in one of the chairs. Her plan was to someday nab one of these chairs before leaving for college. So comfortable, she could fall asleep in it if it weren't for the fact she was in her leaders office. Hence why she had to take it out of here eventually. These chairs have proven very effective on the Principals mood, making him easier to deal with._

_"Why?" Ingrid asked. Though she knew why and she also would of probably made the same decision. She needed to ask though, it felt like an obligation for some reason._

_Tehama sighed and put her work to the side._

_"It wasn't easy. Believe me Ingrid. Even though hes pretty much done nothing since the semester started, his name alone does wonders for the patrol. Delinquents fear his name and other patrol officers look up to and respect him, BUT...." Tehama paused as she picked up a picture and looked at it. "When was the last time you saw him like this? Been a while right?" Tehama handed the picture to Ingrid. Ingrid remembered the picture, she remembered it well. It was a group picture of last years Christmas party in the office. Up front Vallejo and O'Farrell sat in a chair leaning on each other. They drank way to much hot cocoa and were paying the consequence. Anza stood behind them with his hands behind his head and a not a care in the world smile on his face. Tehama stood to his right with both Vehajos and O'Farrells mugs in her hands. She was smiling, but also rolling her eyes at the two conked out officers. Finally, Fillmore and Ingrid stood to Anzas left. Fillmores had his left arm resting on Ingrids shoulders and Ingrid had her right arm latched around his mid section. Fillmore had a gentle smile on his face while Ingird seemed to be smirking._

_"Does he even smile anymore?" Ingrid asked as she handed the picture back. She couldn't stand looking at it any longer. It hurt too much seeing the proof of how close they once were._

_"Fillmore heart isn't in it anymore. I don't know what happened, but the Fillmore we see today is definitely not the Fillmore from this picture." Ingrid could only nod at Tehamas words because what she said was the simple truth. Ingrid talked to Fillmores mother a lot over the summer and it seems that Fillmore is focusing all his energy to get into a good Criminal justice school. He made the clear cut decision to drop all unnecessary things from his life. First her and now the safety patrol as it seems._

_"Have you tried talking to him?" Ingrid asked, hoping Tehama would have a little more information on Fillmore._

_"Have you!?! The guy wont tell anybody anything. He dodges around when I try and see whats wrong." Tehama exclaimed. Tehama calmed herself. "Sorry." Tehama, Anza, O'Farrell, and Vallejo all knew Ingrid had something to do with this and they were all positive Ingrid knew this herself. They all agreed on not interfering in the twos business. It was hard sometimes though. It wasn't easy seeing two of your friends split apart and watching them transform._

_"If anything, I let him off to try and wake him up. Maybe this will work as a big enough shock to get him back into gear." Tehama reached across the desk and put a supportive hand on Ingrids. "It was for the best. Its hard seeing him in that state every day. Don't you agree?"_

_"Your right, but I still....I." Ingrid stuttered to a stop. She didn't really know why she didn't want him gone. It was only logical for him to leave, but she wasn't that logical anymore. Apart of her at least wanted him in the same room at times. Even if it was only half of who he used to be._

_"Maybe you should talk to him." Tehama suggested slowly._

_Ingrid stared at her with tired eyes. She slowly pulled her hand out from under Tehamas grasp. _

_'Maybe not.' Tehama thought._

_"I'm just saying, I think he would take your words more seriously then others."_

_"Maybe." Ingrid mumble as she got up to leave._

_"Ingrid!" _

_She stopped with the door handle in her hand._

_"Dont think I haven't noticed you over working. You cant do it all. Even though Fillmores out of comission, you dont have to react to his absence. Find your own groove okay?" Tehama noticed Ingrid go stiff. _

_"I just dont like cases being pushed to the side, no matter how small or unimportant." Ingrid couldn't turn to face Tehama because her face would betray her voice and show the emotions she usually kept in check._

_Tehama almost got up to walk across the room, but remembered she wasn't to try and fic Fillmore and Ingrids problems._

_"Just take it a little easier okay. This school is way too big for one person to tackle all the cases. Oh and your welcome to hang out with us any time. remember that."_

_"I know." _

_"Bye Ingrid."_

_Ingrid turned and nodded before opening the door._

0-0-0-0

Maybe she was going crazy. Since when did she long just to have someone within sight? Then again, it isn't just anybody she was being effected by. Just having him in the same room made her feel more secure in a way. He was that essence of familiarity that made the patrol room what it was. When he was here, she could glance over and see him doing something that only Fillmore would do. Of course he wasn't who he used to be, but there were still habits that remained. Her favorite was when he would search almost everywhere for his pencil only to have some one point out to him it was on his ear.

Now that he was gone, the room seemed cold and empty. It was almost like she was in a completely different room...

A hand rested on her shoulder. On reflex Ingrid grabbed the hand as she got up, twisting it behind the persons back. She let go of the person immediately afterwards. Over the years of being a patrol officer, she'd been grabbed numerous times by people, pretty much at random. In response, her body began to react in such a way when ever anybody grabbed her shoulder, or a few other "parts" of her body.

"Shoot! I'm sorry Daniel. Reflex..." She sat back down trying to refocus her mind. She was really out of it this time.

"Man Ingrid. Thats the third time this week, I probably wont have a hand by the end of the month." Daniel rubbed his assaulted wrist.

"You should know how I'm going to respond by now..." Ingrid shot back.

"I was only calling your name....oh I dont know, since I entered the office! It was the only way I knew to get your attention." Daniel said as he walked back to his desk and took at seat.

Ingrid mentally slapped herself upside the head. She really had to get out of this rut. She didn't even realize he had been calling her name, never mind that fact that he was in the room at all. This was getting way out of hand, she should see a shrink or something.

"Well anyways, I was wondering what your plans are for homecoming?" He asked as he messed with a Rubik's cube.

"Aren't we patrolling that along with....whats his name again? The Asian guy?" Ingrid sat back in her chair. "Just what is that guys name?"

" I dunno...."Daniel held a blank stare before shaking his head and getting back on topic. "I called us both off for homecoming, two freshmen are replacing us, so we're free to do what ever."

Now Ingrid had never been asked out before because most people were intimidated by her and also a lot of people assumed Fillmore and her were a couple. Ingrid held no dating experience what so ever, but that didn't mean she didn't know when somebody was asking her out.

"I. Don't. Dance." Ingrid said each word slowly. Daniel laughed.

"I'm not asking you to dance! I'm just asking you to come with me." Daniel shot her a smile that worked on most girls, but not her.

'Why is he asking me out? Sure we're partners, but theres not a lot of friendship there. He always seems so nervous when we're not talking about safety patrol.' Ingrid mused to herself, forgetting that Daniel was waiting for an answer. This was quite flustering, she never imagined anybody asking her out...well that wasn't totally true. There was one person who crept into her dreams.

"You there Ingrid?" Daniel ask. He was getting used to her spacey nature.

Ingrid bit her lip. What could it hurt, not like she would be doing anything else with her nonexistent after school life. Besides for safety patrol, Ingrid was the president of the stay at home club.

"I'll go."

"Really!?!"

She nodded with a slightly forced smile.

"Really really? You'll seriously go with me?" With the look in his eyes, Ingrid knew she couldn't take her words back.

"Yes, I'll go with you."

This was as much a surprise to him as it was for her. "Awesome!" He hopped out of his chair and picked up his jacket and book bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" He all but skipped out of the room.

Ingrid look at the pictures still in front of her. There was no way she could concentrate on them now. Her brain was beyond concentration at the moment.

She sighed and rested her head back on the desk.

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: There we go! Chapter 5 and 6 are already done, but I'm going to reread them and make some changes here and there. So expect them out in the next couple of weeks.


	5. Jealous much?

SisCoKid: I've been pretty sick recently. Something stupid is going around campus.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5

0-0-0-0

'Whats she talking about again?...I'm totally lost right now.' Fillmore let his eyes wander around the class room of his calculus 2 course. Every pair of eyes beside his own were locked on the teacher, listening to every word she said. Fillmore laid his head on his desk and groaned. There were a few things on his mind that would not allow him to concentrate. No matter how hard he tried to pay attention to the teacher and follow along with the problem, his mind couldn't stay focused. Fillmore was no slacker either, maybe not the top of the class, but he usually stayed up with the rest of them.

This was not the case today though. It was as if the teachers voice was the wind and it was flying past him at high speeds.

Fillmore rarely had a hard time paying attention in class. It was actually never a problem for him before junior year. Just as being a part of safety patrol was never a problem.

Fillmore groaned once again as Ingrid floated across his mind. "Dang." He mumbled as he put his hands on his head.

'Why is she going to homecoming with that "guy". What was so special about him anyway. She'd never gone with me the three years we were partners.' Fillmore was being very selective with his memory. He was choosing to forget he never actually asked her.

'How could she just go out on a date with some other guy right after they stopped being friends.' Fillmore was again selecting to forget a month pasted since they were partners and half a year since their last real talk.

To sum things up. Fillmore was hurt and he was frustrated because he had nobody else to blame but himself. He was the one who push her away and left her to be scooped up by some other guy. The news came as a surprise to him when it really shouldn't of. It was only logical that a beautiful girl like Ingrid would be snatched up when he wasn't standing next to her pretty much twenty four seven. Eventually somebody would notice her.....he just never imagined she would respond. How could she move on so fast. Did she really already replace him with that "guy". Were they truly only friends because of the partnership?

But she was Ingrid. Nobody else knew her the way he knew her. Nobody could make her laugh with her full heart, or get her to smile with her full face. Nobody else could get as many emotions out of her as he could! Sadly that also meant sadness. He had caused her so much pain and it pained him as well. She was good at guarding her emotions, but he knew her too well and could see it in her eyes when sadness dwell there and oh did it dwell there. Losing his best friend meant taking her best friend away from her as well.

The bell rang.

'No.' Fillmore purse his lips as he began collecting his items off his desk and putting them in his book bag. He exited the class room and entered the stream of X high students. He felt like a fish going downstream with the rest of the school. He caught a teen with an orange belt fighting against the stream chasing somebody else out of his sight. Numerous memories of his own flooded his mind. He smiled bitterly and kept on his way. 'No Fillmore, lets not think too hard, or we'll remember things we don't want to.'

Fillmore finally made it to his locker. While he had always had a locker, he never used it until he was kicked off the patrol. Having a desk to put all his things in made life a whole lot easier. It also kept scum from messing with his belongings. Fillmore pulled a sweaty gym sock out of his locker. This was kids play compared to some of the things that had been done. Fillmore shook his head and tossed the sock behind him.

"Aww! Come on!" Shrieked the voice of a teenager whose voice had yet to break.

Fillmore turned with an apologetic smile. "My bad O'Farrell. I wasn't paying attention." Fillmore passed him a bottle of sanitizer.

"Thanks." O'Farrell said as he wiped his hands clean of nasty germs. Many changes could be seen in the red head, besides for his voice, he was definitely developing into a handsome young man. He might lack the muscle build of Fillmore and Anza, but what he lacked in muscle, he gained in height. Sadly, he was too clumsy for the basket ball team. Over the years, his face had kept a boyish look to it and when he smiled, he could make girls swoon. Too bad his weird personality quirks scared them all away.

Fillmore took the sanitizer back and tossed it into his locker, slamming the door shut behind it. There was a lot of frustration in that slam. O'Farrell raised an eyebrow.

"You know this wouldn't be a problem if you rejoined the patrol. I'm positive that you miss that desk right about now." O'Farrell walked next to Fillmore, quite confused as they walked in the opposite direction than usual.

"Uh, Fillmore."

"Yes."

O'Farrell scratched the back of his head. "Where are we going?"

"Where does it look like we're going?" Fillmore asked unfazed by the questioning.

'But you never eat lunch at the cafeteria anymore.' O'Farrell shrugged, he decided a long time ago that it was near impossible to understand either Fillmore or Ingrid.

"Uh,Fillmore. The lunch line is that way." O'Farrell pointed across the lunch room. He followed his own finger and noticed a certain black haired girl sitting across the lunchroom at a table placed next to the line. O'Farrell didn't quite understand what happened between the two, but he knew not to pry into their business. Whatever was wrong with them, they would have to figure it out themselves.

"I'll go get lunch for the both of us."

"Thanks." Fillmore said with a small smile. Thats what he liked the most about O'Farrell, he knew not to try and solve other peoples problems.

Fillmore found the perfect table and took a seat. He observed the nervous glances aimed his way from the surrounding tables. He never knew going to the cafeteria was enough to create gossip. With a shrug he looked across the lunchroom and located the reason he came today.

She sat alone, eating from a lunch box. 'Hmm...let me guess. An apple, a pb&j, some apple juice, and a small salad.' Though he couldn't see, he would bet his life that thats exactly what her lunch consist of. It always confused him why she would bring an apple and apple juice.

Fillmore sat watching her for a few more seconds before mentally slapping himself in the back of the head.

'What are you doing man! Are you out of your mind? Its sort of hard to forget someone when you go out of your way just to stare at her!'

Fillmore rest his head on his hands. "What am I doing?" Fillmore knew what he was doing, but his pride had him denying himself the truth behind his actions.

Fillmore nearly toppled out of his seat when two trays full of food clattered on the table.

"Thanks?" He said as he picked up his fork and began poking at a pile of green goo. O'Farrell on the other hand dived into his food as if it was the last tray on Earth. Fillmore eyed him with suspicion.

"How can you do that?" Fillmore asked, his cheeks turning a slight tint of green.

"What do you mean? This food is amazing! I actually asked my mother to start cooking food more like this after I started eating high school cafeteria food."

Fillmore blinked.

'Oh yeah, almost forgot who I was talking to.'

"Besides." O'Farrell began with a spoon full of apple sauce held high. "You used to eat this food everyday way back when." He ate the spoon full in one bite then went back to devouring his lunch.

Fillmore shook his head and chuckled. The dude was right, but he couldn't remember for the life of him why he would torture himself day after day eating that stuff. Now days, he usually only ate snacks out of vending machines to hold him over until he got back home. Since Ingrid left him as a partner, O'Farrell would accompanied him to the vending machines before heading to eat lunch himself. Fillmore originally assumed Tehama sent O'Farrell to keep tabs on him or something of the sort. O'Farrell wasn't a hard person to read and it became crystal clear that he visited Fillmore just to be friendly.

Fillmore took the moment of silence to steal a glance at Ingrid. After seeing that "guy" sitting at the table with her, the glance became a stare.

'What are they talking about. Whys she smiling like that, she doesn't seem to be smiling that often. Whats he handing her. Hmm...that joke must not of been too funny because hes laughing, but shes only smiling.' These thoughts plus many more flashed through Fillmores head by the second. Though he wouldn't admit it, this was the reason he came to the cafeteria for lunch today. His curiosity had gotten the best of him.

A hand waved in front of his face, startling him once again.

"Whats up man." Fillmore asked, trying to act like he wasn't just spacing out.

'He was totally just spacing out.' O'Farrell rolled his eyes. He knew who Fillmore was just staring at. "So what are your plans for the weekend Mr. stay at home and study in his room all the time."

"I'm pretty sure you just answered your own question."

O'Farrell stuck his tongue out at him. "Come on man! Your not the one I would of expected to be like this after the break...OOPS!"

"Look Fillmore. I'm sor..."O'Farrell stopped apologizing when he realized Fillmore wasn't narrowing his eyes at him. Fillmore was looking past him to a table across the room.

"Lets go." Fillmore said.

"Wait! I have to clear the table." O'Farrell started fumbling around with the trays.

Fillmore grew more impatient by the second as two specific people got closer to the cafeteria exit.

"Forget it!" He exclaimed as he grabbed O'Farrell's hand and made a dash for the exit.

0-0-0-0

"I'm pretty sure in some countries they consider this stalking...no scratch that, this is called stalking where ever you go." O'Farrell whispered.

Fillmore and O'Farrell both stood with their bodies concealed next to a corner. Fillmore was peeking his head around the corner.

Ingrid and Daniel were both around the corner in a hallway having a conversation. Fillmore could make out somewhat of what they were talking about. It was mainly about some case to his bemusement. Not to brag, but if he was on that case with Ingrid then they would solved it the minute they got it. Ingrid and him were at a different level when it came to solving cases. There would never be a better partnership as long as this school stands.

But she seemed to be enjoying that guys company. They also seemed to be standing a little closer then partners should stand. 'Darnit! What am I doing?'

Fillmore grabbed his head and slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Getting suspended from the patrol was hard in itself, but Ingrid getting taken by that "guy" in the same week. Just plain painful.

"You okay Fillmore?" O'Farrell asked. This wasn't the Fillmore he knew, this Fillmore was awkward and jumpy, not cool and collected.

"Whats a matter with me O'Farrell man?"

O'Farrell reached down and patted Fillmore on the shoulder. "I don't know Fillmore, it looks to me like your jealous."

'Jealousy. Is that what this is?' Fillmore groan as he realized it was true. It was already hard enough blocking Ingrid out of his life, but this new feeling made it almost impossible.

"Dang."

"Um Fillmore." O'Farrell poked Fillmores bald head.

"Yea."

"Their coming this way."

Fillmore took action immediately. He first took in all of his surroundings, a few people walking here and there. One guy wearing a black baggy hoody was an arms reach away.

"Hey dude. Can I borrow that?" Fillmore asked with a smile.

A smile that had O'Farrell smiling.

0-0-0-0

"Are you sure? Thats not the way I was seeing things."

Ingrid smiled. Daniel was good, but he wasn't amazing. He couldn't see cases the way she did.

"Well look at it this way..." Ingrid never got to explain her thoughts to Daniel.

At that moment a lot of things happened at once.

They were coming to a corner when two people appeared from the other side.

One was a small time drug dealer. His name on the streets was Harry because of his long untamed brown hair. Ingrid couldn't identify the other because his face was concealed by his hood.

Harry jumped forward, tackling Daniel to the ground with the force of his momentum then launching off him, taking off. At the same time the hooded person dropped to the ground and shot a leg out to trip Ingrid. She hopped over his leg, landed, and shot her hands out reaching for his hood. The hooded person wasn't done yet. He used his second leg to trip her, but caught her in his arms and set her on the ground.

Daniel, who was on his way over to help was tripped as well by the person as he made his way down the hall.

"Wait! Come back here!" O'Farrell appeared from around the corner and took off down the hall after the guy with the hoody on. Ingrid and Daniel right behind him.

"What are they running for?" Ingrid asked as she ran next to O'Farrel.

"I caught them making a deal of some sort, I was just going to talk to them, but they started running. Why do they always run?"

Ingrid smiled. That was true, they always run.

The three of them came to a halt at a three way. Forward, left, and right.

"I'll take left." O'Farrell yelled as he ran down that hallway.

Ingrid shrugged and took off to the right.

"Well. I guess that leave me one choice." Daniel said as he ran forward.

0-0-0-0

"Hahaah!"

"HAHAHA!"

Fillmore and O'Farrell sat on the front steps to X High, laughing their butts off. Harry took his leave shortly after the chase was over.

"Oh man, that was so fun." Fillmore was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

O'Farrell along with him. It was rare these days to see Fillmore in such high spirit. "They never saw it coming! Man, we should mess around like that more often!"

Fillmore finally stopped laughing, but for the life of him, the smile was there to stay. Truth be told, he really missed the chases he got into back in his safety patrol days. It was a thrill like none other, nothing could replace having a target to pursue. Dodging all obstacles and taking shortcuts, nothing could keep Fillmore from getting his target. Then there was the adrenaline thrill of being chased, running from an ambush or a trap. He got excited just thinking about his run minutes before and that was nothing compared to his runs in the past.

'Hes still there. Fillmore is still alive and kicking. Its just finding out how to get him back like this all the time thats the hard part.' O'Farrell thought as he watched the laughing teen.

The smile dropped off Fillmores face.

"Wah, what. Whats a matter Fillmore?" O'Farrell was more than confused. Fillmore was just laughing so hard, he was crying. Then why did he suddenly seem so sad?

"She seemed happy." Fillmore stated.

O'Farrell nodded. "They do make a good team."

Fillmore gritted his teeth. "I have to get to class. Thanks for helping me back there." He got up and walked off.

"See ya." O'Farrell said, saddened by the sudded changed of events.

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: This was a fun chapter to write.


	6. Rainy Day part 1

SisCoKid: HERE! WE! GO! *jumps into the story*

Oh and thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5

0-0-0-0

It was Friday. Not just any Friday though. Today was the day before homecoming. X High had a lasting tradition for everyone attending dances. They didn't have to attend classes the day before, or go in to school for club activities. Yes, that included Safety Patrol, which would explain why Ingrid Third was laying on the carpet floor in the living room reading books while listening to the sweet voice of Rachael Yamagata.

Ingrid wasn't like the majority of the girls going to homecoming. She didn't go out last night, she wasn't going to go out tonight, and she most definitely wasn't going to the party after homecoming. Her plans were to get ready an hour before the dance, go to the dance, act like she enjoyed herself, and go home. That was the game plan and Daniel was not going to change it.

So all in all, Ingrid was quite bored. She actually enjoyed going to school these days. It broke her boring home life of reading books. Her sister wouldn't be back in town for half a year and with no Fillmore to go places with, she lacked a social life.

The safety patrol often invited her out to hangout, but it was way to awkward with O'Farrell being himself and talking her ear off about this and that of things only he found interesting. It was gossip around the school that he still took pictures of his butt from time to time. It wasn't just because of O'Farrell, it was Anza and Tehama always holding hands and stuff. It hurt to watch two people freely display their feeling for one another. The only time she hung out with them was when Vallejo was in town from college, but even then she couldn't rest easy. He often liked to reminisce and remember the good old days, days that more than likely involved her with Fillmore on a case.

The song, "I'll Find a Way." started playing. Ingrids responded by dropping her book and searching for the remote of the c.d. player. This was her favorite song over summer break. She often listened to it multiple times, letting the words sink in and sooth her. She changed though, time past and she no longer wished to hear it. The song made her imagine two lovers separated by some circumstance or another, but no matter the challenge, they will see each other again. Ingrid and Fillmore weren't lovers, but the song used to encourage her to believe their friendship would be restored. It gave her that extra boost to walk on over to Fillmore's house on summer days only to hear from his mother that he still needed time. She knew she didn't have the power to change a heart, especially not the heart of someone who didn't want to talk to her. That being why she would simply go and ask how he was doing, hoping for a change.

'Hmm.' Ingrid lifted up and reached under herself. She found the remote and turned off the c.d. player. She was done with music for the time being. She learned last summer how useless it was to let a song get her hopes up. Nothing changed from the start to the end. The most she saw of Fillmore was when he was out walking his dog. Truth be told, unlike that song she didn't put forth her best effort to resolve things with Fillmore. She looked over herself in her cow patterned pajamas. She definitely wasn't theses day. A part of her wanted him to seek her out. Above all, she wanted him to want her. Just like in their partnership, it was always easy to follow his lead. Though they usually worked out everything together, he came up with amazing plans to catch people. She loved it when he would get super excited as he mapped out their next course of action. She hadn't seen that in him in a long time.

She sighed. 'Really have to stop thinking about him.'

She picked up her book and tried immersing herself in it. After reading a page or two, she tossed it to the side. She loved detective novels, but they weren't that easy to loss herself in anymore because they often reminded her of Fillmore. Rather frustrating.

No good. Nobody was home, she didn't care much for T.V. and at the moment even a book couldn't entertain her enough to get her mind off him.

She rolled on her back and her mind raced back to weeks past.

'Groove? I have to find my own groove.' Ingrid decided to distraught her mind with what Tehama told her concerning the safety patrol, but Ingrid knew that she meant that at a deeper level. She knew that she couldn't spend her life waiting on Fillmore. It was already October and she still hadn't decided on a school yet because she was subconsciously hoping Fillmore would come back to her then they could go to the same school. That was a hopeless way to think. She had to decide on her own future separate from him. But even without applying for any colleges, full rides were accumulating on the kitchen counter for her. Being the genius of X-High held a lot of weight.

Where would she go? What would she major in if it not criminal justice, the world that Fillmore had led her into. She loved it, but at the same time it was painful being a part of it without him. Sure she was good at other things, but this was her only burning passion.

'Just how does one find a new groove?'

0-0-0-0

'Could of sworn the forecast said clear skies.' Fillmore glances up at the dark grey clouds as he dried his glasses for what seemed like the hundredth time. The rain wasn't that bad, just slightly annoying when you weren't expecting it. Thinking it was going to be a nice day, he decided to take Bean out for a walk. The walk went this way and that way and pretty soon he was all the way across town, about a good two hours away from his house. It was at that that time storm clouds began to move in.

'Just my luck.' Fillmore put his glasses back on. Bean was five minutes into smelling a light post. Unlike his owner, Bean was enjoying the rain very much. Fillmore deciding he wanted to impose his bad mood on his dog, yanked on the chain to tell him it was time to move on. Bean growled at him, then raised it leg and left a smell of his own.

'Delightful.' Fillmore thought as Bean trotted on ahead of him. Bean sniffed everything as if it was all so new to him, but he was happy. Fillmore wanted that simplistic happiness back. Why couldn't his life be as simple as this dog that he was walking. Why did everything have to get so complicating? He wasn't naive either, he knew the complications would only grow worse the older he got. The way he figured it, his problems now were nothing compared to what they will be when he is in his thirties. But these problems were bothering him now and they often killed what little joy he could find in other things. One of his outlets of happiness was now being dampened by the rain. He stopped to dry his glasses again. Bean also stopped to sniff another light post.

"You know it probably smells just like the last one." Bean ignored him, he seemed to have a different opinion.

Fillmore was about to yank on the chain again when he caught the sight of two children across the street. A boy and a girl were facing each other. The girl leaned forward and stole a quick kiss. The boy responded by pushing her on the ground and running away. The girl started crying and ran away in the opposite direction.

'Wait until you grow up and that sort of thing becomes complicated.' Fillmore thought bitterly to himself while blocking the thought of Ingrid's soft lips out of his mind. He missed when things were that easy. When girls had cooties and that was the end of the story. Then in middle school, sure he noticed girls, but his mind was too occupied with safety patrol. Though Ingrid was a girl, she was both his partner and best friend. It wasn't any more complicated than that and he never dug into his mind to check.

Bean was done with the light post and tugging to move on. Fillmore chuckled.

"How does it feel to taste your own medicine?" The dog put its nose to the ground and ignored him.

Fillmore remembered the first time his attraction for Ingrid began to sprout out. It was mid sophomore year, a week before Christmas break. They barely escaped from an ambush from a gang that was expecting them. They saved themselves by breaking into the trunk of a car and hoping in. After the adrenaline of narrowly escaping a beating left him, it became all too noticeable the fact that he was basically mashed against Ingrid. The smell of lavender invading his nose, he couldn't see her, but he could smell and feel her. It was more than enough to set off a switch in his head clarifying that Ingrid was indeed a girl and developing quite nicely. That was the beginning of a painful two hours. Two hours because instead of coming straight over to help them out, O'Farrell first went to buy a limited edition ethic salt shaker from Italy. Why he needed it....till this day nobody knows.

From then on nothing was simple with Ingrid. No matter how hard he tried to change things back, it was futile. Hanging out alone in her room became just about unbearable, he found himself struggling to keep his sanity. Her smell and presence were too strong there, so they started hanging out in more crowded places, where his attention could be distracted from her. That failed as well because he found his eyes were satisfied enough just looking at her face. Keeping concentrated on those green eyes was never a task for him. Walking together in the hallways at school became a no no because they would often get shoved up against each other. He disgusted himself when he started looking forward to it. From time to time she would lay her hand on his hand to give him support. If only she knew the sensations that went through him at times. Eventually it was just the thought of her that would set him off.

Fillmore stopped to dry off his glasses again. "Shut it." Fillmore commanded the protesting Bean. He hung his head and walked back to lay against its owners leg. There wasn't a light post to sniff here.

Fillmore put his glasses back on and rubbed the dogs head.

"How could things change so much in the past two years?" He asked. Bean licked his hand in response and jumped forward as they continued their walk.

Why couldn't Ingrid just remain a partner. The way he saw her in his mind was far from appropriate and way unprofessional. Nowhere close to how one friend should view another. Back then he was constantly feeling disgusting and low, but the pain of life back then was nothing compared to the pain he felt right now. Never talking to her and rarely seeing her. He never imagined that one person could leave such an impression on his life. The hole created after leaving her was monumental. Plain and simple, it was hell to function without her at his side. It seemed he was falling more and more over the edge of sanity.

He needed her.

But he didn't feel he had the right to have her. Not as a partner and definitely not as a friend. She deserved someone who respected her for the brilliant work she can do and for that interesting personality she possessed. Not the likes of him. No not somebody who dreamed dirty dreams about her constantly. He imagined some would think he was being immature about the whole matter. 'If you like her, why don't you just ask her out?' Yes, that question often popped up in his head. Sure it was that simple now, but Fillmore wasn't a simple man. Ingrid Third was his partner at that time and he would die before letting his emotions get in the way. He imagined he would have plenty of female partners in the future when he would be in the real force. He can't just go after everybody he starts liking. The job comes first.

That was the only thing keeping him going. Thoughts of the future and making that future reality. Studying about past and present cases and reading about serial killers. Watching Cops was also an amusing past time for him. His entire life after his transformation had been centered on the law. How the heck was he to prepare for hormones, his worst enemy. It took both the safety patrol and Ingrid away from him.

That could be the end of the story. A terrible story yes, it was possible for him to make it by like this until a time came when she began to fade from his mind. But why the heck did that guy have to start pursuing her?

And he would be damned if he let him have her so easily.

Fillmore patted his dog on the head as he looked across the street at a house he knew very well.

0-0-0-0

After books ceased to entertain her, Ingrid turned to her last resort.

Yoga.

It helped in her line of work to have a very flexible body and also to be able to keep her breathing in check. It didn't matter how good your hiding place was if you were breathing like a horse. Also, it helped get her mind off things when she focused more on her breathing. Above all, it gave her more places to hide instead of getting stuck, mashed up against somebody else's body. She got stuck in a lot of tight places with Fillmore, but that was different. She trusted him. But the thought of being stuck in the same positions with someone else didn't go over to good in her head. Fillmore was professional. He held himself to a higher standard, apparently, even higher than her. She always wondered about one thing though. She could never tell if he was attracted to her or not. If so, then he never reacted the way she heard some boys would react to certain situation. Tehama told her an embarrassing story about Anza before. Though Ingrid could of gone without some of the details....Fillmore never called her cute or beautiful. He never mentioned any interest in her at all. It killed her wondering about such things.

Ingrid laid on her back with her legs pulled up over her face and her arms holding them in place. At one time this was called the hells stretch. Now it was but a walk in the park. She discovered a lot more creative things to do when she was in a pinch and needing somewhere to hide.

Ingrid counted to ten and released the hold.

Shower time.

0-0

She came back into the living room with a pair of black sweat pants on and a long sleeve X high t shirt. Four years and she still refrained from wearing it to school. These were solely stay at home and hangout clothes. She put a hand through her drenched hair and shrugged. It was warm enough in the room, she wouldn't catch a cold. She picked her book back up, then walked to the couch and sat down to read it.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

'Huh?' Ingrid had no clue who could be at her house at 1:45pm on a school day. She specifically instructed Daniel not to bother her until the dance.

It was probably just some businessman, or Jehovah's Witness. Either one would be quickly turned away. Ingrid opened the door and her eyes opened wide with shock.

Her cool was restored within seconds.

"Fillmore."

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid:*Jumps out of story* On to the next chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	7. Rainy Day part 2

Body heat 7

SisCoKid: Here we go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7

0-0-0-0

There was beautiful and then, there was Ingrid. Not even beauty could define her. No, not in Fillmore's eyes. Every inch of her was just wonderful. She stood at the front door; holding it open, probably waiting for him to speak. Words were impossible as he stared into those green eyes. The ache in his heart that had become so normal to him, faded away to be replaced with raw need. Need like he'd never felt before; it took great restraint for him not to reach out and hold her. He yearned to carass her face and put his fingers through her hair.

Instead, he pointed to the backyard.

"Bean needed a place to run around. You know how he likes the rain."

Ingrid raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She asked in disbelieving tone.

Fillmore shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Her piercing stare had begun to make him sweat. He used to be able to take it, no problem, but that was when they were hanging out all the time. What if she didn't let him in? What would he do then? He couldn't just force her to not go out with that guy. She could easily shut the door and shut him out of her life. Fillmore's heart ached at the thought, but it wasn't like he didn't deserve it. Was it not him who deserted her? She had every right to lock him out.

She stepped back and opened the door wider.

"Come in."

Fillmore didn't respond at first; this was surprising. He took a few steps and stood inside looking around as Ingrid shut the door. There was nothing different about the place and he enjoyed the familiarity of it. Ingrid stepped infront of him and motioned for him to follow her. She led him to the bath room and left him there. He decided to walk in and wait for her. She returned moments later with a set of dry cloths and a towel for him. Fillmore inspected the clothes closely as she handed them over to him. He looked up and gave her a curious look.

She shrugged.

"You've left a lot of clothes here over the years." A small smile graced her lips. "As I recall, it was for a situation like this."

'Man I want to kiss her!'

"Thanks." With that, Fillmore took his shirt off and used the towel to dry off his upper body. He noticed Ingrid was still standing there and threw her yet another curious look, this time with a raised eye brow.

The dazed look in Ingrid's eyes morphed into shock as her cheeks flushed pink. She pointed down the hall.

"I'll be waiting in the living room when your done." She stepped out of the room and shut the door as she left.

Fillmore watched the door shut and physically relaxed. He exhaled and leaned forward onto the sink. He glared at his reflection in the mirror.

'Why am I here?' Fillmore was ready to beat the snot out of himself, but that would prove painful and it was much easier to verbally abuse his reflection. This was the last place he wanted to be, but yet, here he was. He let jealousy over come him and destroy his resolution to rid Ingrid from his life. How the hell was he suppose to convince her not to date that guy anyways? Leave a girl for half a year and then come back trying to tell them what to do. Yea, that was going to work.

"Dang..." Fillmore rested his head against the mirror.

0-0

Ingrid smiled on the inside as Fillmore entered and a surprised look painted his face. A plate of cubed cheese and a glass of milk were both placed on a coffee table in front of the couch she was sitting on. The smile inside grew larger after she spotted the happiness in his eyes. Fillmore walked over and sat next to her on the couch, he grabbed the plate of cube cheese and went to town.

Ingrid sat next to him, waiting patiently for him to finish. Talking wasn't needed at the moment because joy was found simply in him sitting next to her. The hole in her wasn't gone, but she could ignore it for now. She was too distracted to think about it. Pain, frustration, anger, and hope all swirled around inside of her. How exactly was she suppose to react to him appearing out of the blue. She wasn't even positive that he was here to talk. Should there be joy that her other half was sitting next to her again, or pain that even now, he refused to say a word. Anger was buried under the joy, which led to frustration at not being able to give voice to the anger inside her. Deep down though, in the depths of her body in soul, all she wanted and wish for from Fillmore was...

...hope.

She needed something from him that would reignite a fire in her, a drive to continue on with her life, whether it be with, or with out him. It just wasn't fair, the way he did things. Leaving her without giving a reason. Not telling her if she should wait on him or not. She choose to wait for him and endure the pain of putting your life on hold for somebody else because she didn't want to think about a life without him.

After he polished off the milk, Fillmore sat in silence. He turned to Ingrid and their eyes made contact. Though neither of them spoke a word, their eyes screamed silent messages back and forth. Trying to convey the pain of a life separate from each other. Finally Fillmore spoke.

0-0

"We need to talk." He stated simply. Fillmore was caught off guide by the look Ingrid gave him. She was looking at him as if he just asking the million dollar question. He decided it was best to avoid eye contact. It was impossible stay on track while looking at her. Besides for the eyes, there was the body and the scent. The damp hair from a recent shower also helped to distraught him.

"So, word around school is that you're going to the homecoming dance and not just as patrol." He watched as her expression went from shock to skeptical.

She shrugged. "I guess the word is true." She raised an eyebrow after saying this.

He met her eyes for a second before looking away. He reached up and began to scratch the back of his neck.

"Mind if I ask why?" Bad question, bad question. Lets back up here. He could see that look in her eyes and he knew what that meant.

"May I first ask why do you care?"

This stabbed him in the chest. Now that he was actually here questioning her, he could fully see his stupidity. His mind was set though, he would press on.

"You don't dance."

She shrugged. "I can still go."

"Why?" He exclaimed, frustration clear in his voice.

She glared at him. He watched as her fist clinched next to her side, but then she seemed to mellow out. She surprised him with a grin. "Are you jealous Fillmore?"

He grimaced. Ingrid was as sharp as always. He forgot sometimes how much sharper she could be when she knew a person. He stood up and paced a little bit. What was he to do? He didn't want her going out with that guy, but how could he stop her without asking her out himself. Even then, that was a gamble. He had no clue what he was to her anymore, not after all he had done. That wasn't even an option anyways. His future came before Ingrid. It was that simple. After this was hopefully dealt with, he could go back to his studies.

"Do you even feel like going to this dance. I've never known you to be the type to do something you didn't want to."

There was silence. The look she gave him nearly sank his heart.

"I wish I could truly get angry at you. I wish I could tell you that I've changed since we used to hangout." She paused and swallowed. "But I'm still the same person. Sitting in my room, day by day...all alone. Waiting, just waiting for someone who doesn't care about me." She looked down and watched the ground. "It's silly. Even though you're just here to stop me from going to the dance. I'm sort of...happy." She grabbed her chest and looked up at him. "I was really happy when you first came. I thought we were going to hangout, just like old times. I wasn't even going to question you or anything. Do you know how long I've waited? Only to have you start talking about the dance and such."

Before Ingrid could say another word and before Fillmore could think about his actions, Fillmore knelt down in front of her. He reached forward and lifted her chin up, revealing a face covered with silent tears. The was no thoughts going through Fillmore's head now, no, not while Ingrid was crying.

0-0-0-0

Ingrid felt like her body was hanging on a ledge and her only support was Fillmore. He could either pull her up, or drop her. 'What am I doing? What did I just tell him?' She tried to speak, but a sob broke out instead. The tenderness of his touch startled her as he tried to wipe away her tears. She looked up into his eyes, trying desperately to understand the meaning behind his stare. What was he thinking? Why was he doing this? Her thoughts were cut short as Fillmore wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She laid her burden on him and collapsed in his arms, quite broken. But she couldn't just rest in his arms. There was uncertainty. How was she to know what this hug meant?

She balled her hands into fist and pushed him away. After wiping away her tears, she stared at him with determination. "Fillmore. Why did you come here today. If it was really to stop me from going to the dance...then you can leave." As much as her heart wanted to give into the desire to be hugged, she knew better. If Fillmore was only here for his own selfish reasonings, she would not have him here at all. She watched as life returned to his face and trouble soon followed it.

Fillmore set his face. "I've spent the past few months focusing on college and my future." As he stood up, she saw the fire of the old Fillmore returning to him. "I've made mistakes and I know that, but I know for damn sure that I'm not going to let you dance with anybody else but me!"

Ingrid let out a breath as she was lifted up by her sides and then pulled into another embrace. Her mind went blank as she watch Fillmore's face inch closer to hers. She closed her eyes when their lips were about to touch...but they didn't. Her eyes blinked open to a mischievous smiling Fillmore. He released her. Mind still a blank, she stared, mouth agape at him.

"I'll tell you this. Jealousy can make you real honest." He nodded at her before turning to leave.

After the door shut, Ingrid allowed herself to smile. She sat down and felt her cheeks. They were on fire, like the rest of her body.

"Fillmore?"

0-0-0-0

SisCoKid: Sorry if this chapters a little weird. I wrote the first half in May and finished it this week. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
